Many sorts of cleaning sheets are known in the art that can be used in synergy with cleaning implements. Those cleaning sheets have been shown to be rather efficient in allowing the trapping of relatively small particles which compose the dirt or soil covering the surface to be cleaned. However, those cleaning sheets are not as successful to trap larger particles or larger lint, hair and dirt. One of the solutions to this problem was to add functional cuffs to the leading and trailing edges of a cleaning pad to trap larger particles as the mop is wiped back and forth. However, one of the drawback of those functional cuffs is that depending on the kind of surface to be cleaned, the kind of implement they are used with or the amount of pressure applied by the user, some functional cuffs tend to slide on the floor instead of rolling back and forth and therefore do not perform their function of trapping particles optimally. It is therefore another object of this invention to provide an improved pad including improved functional cuffs.